


Unnamed University AU

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Blam [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blaine Sam Santana and Brittany live together, Blaine is taking a year off before going to university, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Hugs, Just asking about each other’s days, M/M, Multi, Not Kurt Friendly, Pillow Fights, Sam is going to an art school, Santana decided to not go to university, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, They're at NY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Blam and Brittana live in a shared apartment and chaos starts.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Sam Evans & Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans & Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Blam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Whatcha Working On?

Blaine was at his desk in the apartment that Sam and him lived in. He was trying to write a song, but couldn't really think of anything. He'd been sitting there for almost the entire day, just trying his best to write something. He looked down at his paper. 'How have I only gotten a few lines?' He heard the door to the Blam bedroom open. He turned his head around and saw his amazing boyfriend, Sam, there. Sam was wearing a Dalton hoodie that Blaine had let him wear (even though it was a little too small) a while back, but never really gave it back to him. He wasn’t really complaining though, he thought it looked better on Sam than Blaine. Blaine looked back at the paper and Sam walked behind him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, encasing him in a bear hug. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey B, whatcha working on?” Blaine smiled. Sam would always try to check up on Blaine whenever he was stuck at his desk like this. “Just a dumb song, can it really be that hard to write one song?” ”You’ve written five songs in one night, maybe you need to just wait for the creative juices - or whatever they’re called - to come to you.” Sam let go of Blaine and sat down on the chair beside Blaine. “Yeah, maybe.. But I don’t want to talk about my day, how was yours?” Blaine loved hearing Sam rant about his day, it always made him feel a lot better and just fall in love with Sam all over again. 

Sam was in the middle of talking about some of his fellow classmates when Santana knocked on the door. “Trouty and his short boyfriend, you better get your asses over to the living room, Britt wants to watch a movie with us.” Sam and Blaine both knew better than to make Brittany upset, this would cause Santana to get really pissed at them and no-one wanted that. Sam got up first, giving Blaine his hand so he could get up. He took his hand and they both followed Santana to the living room. “Ugh, you two are both sickenly sweet.” At that exact moment, Brittany got up and hugged Santana. Sam laughed at the hypocrisy of her statement. “Uh-huh, we’re the sickenly sweet ones. Brittany, when did you last see Santana?” Brittany looked at Sam. “Five minutes ago!” Blaine and Sam both raised their eyebrows and Santana death glared at them. Brittany pulled Santana over to the couch and they ended up piling on each other. Both Blaine and Sam knew that no matter how much Santana would argue against it, she was really a big softie, especially when it came to Brittany. Blam took their seats at the chair and by their seats, I mean that Blaine was just sitting on Sam’s lap while he sat at the chair. Sam started running his fingers through Blaine’s hair. He leaned into the touch, he would usually fall asleep whenever Sam did this, but hopefully this time he…

Blaine woke up to Sam gently nudging him awake. “Hey B, you fell asleep in the middle of the movie. You looked adorable though.” He said softly, not wanting to startle Blaine too much. Santana on the other hand, said “BLAINE, YOU FELL ASLEEP AND TROUTY WAS TOO MUCH OF A SIMP TO WAKE YOU UP” Brittany gently hit Santana’s arm and she immediately shut up. “Blaine Warbler needed to nap, you sometimes nap in my arms too!” Sam immediately started laughing, still keeping his hands in Blaine’s hair. His words kept getting interrupted by laughter. “Wait- so- so you’re telling me that B can’t fall asleep on my lap, but you, Santana Lopez, the most feared girl in high school, can fall asleep in Britt’s arms.” Santana grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sam, barely missing Blaine. “Shut the fuck up.” Sam jokingly gasped and covered Blaine’s ears. “Don’t swear in front of the pure ones!” Santana scoffed. “Oh please, we all know that shortie over there isn’t that pure, the noises from your bedroom prove it.” It was Sam’s turn to throw a pillow, which hit Santana right in the middle of the face. Santana got up from Brittany and looked like she was about to kill Sam. Knowing what was about to happen, Blaine got up from Sam before he got pushed off by Santana. Sam got up immediately and started running from Santana, who started chasing him around the apartment. Brittany every now and then would say “Stop the violence”, but it wasn’t really doing much. These three were his best friends in the whole world and he was glad. No matter how chaotic, loud, or just plain weird they were, he loved them.


	2. Return Of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Kurt Friendly

Sam made Brittany and Santana promise to never mention Kurt and to never speak to him again back when they first got this house as the only rule they had. Sam told them about how the memory of Kurt would still hurt Blaine and he didn’t want to give Kurt any ideas that Blaine would want to go back to him. He of course knew that Blaine would never go back to him, but he didn’t want Kurt to push and hurt him. The two girls, of course, agreed, Brittany shipped Blam much more than Klaine and Santana never really liked Kurt.

There was a knock at the door, which Blaine didn’t even hesitate to open. Sam was on the couch at that moment. “B? Who is it?” Blaine wasn’t able to say anything, it felt like all words were grabbed from his throat. His mind was panicking, trying to come up with something to say. “Hey Blaine, not even going to greet me?” A light, high-pitched voice filled the room. That’s when Sam realized who was at the door. ‘That fucking bastard.’ Apparently Santana thought the same thing, since she shouted out “Did I just hear Lady Hummel? That fucking bastard, the little shit that abandoned Frodo! I'm gonna-” She didn’t continue her sentence, which could be because Brittany stopped her before she could continue. Blaine was finally able to say something. “Kurt? What are you doing here?” What Kurt said next caused Sam to almost choke on his drink. “I’m here to get you back!” Sam quickly walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. He was getting very touchy with him and he wanted Kurt to see that Blaine was clearly taken by Sam. Instead, Kurt reacted with “Sam, are you drunk at 9am?” adding a scoff at the end. “No, Blaine and I are dating. We are boyfriends.” Kurt raised his eyebrows and with those, his pitch as well. “What do you mean? You’re gay?” “No, I’m bisexual.” Blaine knew as soon as Kurt heard those words, that all hell would release. Whether or not it was going to be started by Kurt, Sam, or Brittana was unknown. “Being bisexual isn’t real, it’s just a label that gay men use so that they can still pass as straight and a label straight girls use so they can be special.” Santana and Brittany ran out of their rooms. “Okay gay elf, checking in on us with no warning is one thing, but disrespecting Sammy Boy and Britt is another. Ever since you broke up with Blaine, you cut all ties with us. No-one gets to hurt these guys, never. Do you ever wonder why Blaine didn’t just run back in your arms? Maybe Blaine got tired of hearing a shrill, self-aggrandizing lecture about how you felt the two of you were at the very apex of the gay rights movement every time you so much as cooked macaroni and cheese together. Or farted. Maybe Blaine didn’t want to be with someone who doesn’t dress like an extra out of one of Andy Dick’s more elaborate wet dreams. Maybe Blaine grew weary of dating a breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray. Maybe, it was because he was and still is in love with a certain tall, trouty mouthed, blonde. Or it was the fact that he wanted to be with someone who didn’t treat him like an accessory. So you know what, maybe that’s why it didn’t work out. Maybe it’s just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable.” Kurt turned pale, his mouth being almost comically wide open. Sam was trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter, which failed as soon as Blaine said “Yeah, that’s basically the gist of it. With a few extra things I’ve never really thought about until now.” Kurt was still standing at the door, completely shocked. “Fine. If Blaine doesn’t want me back and he wants Sam, I’ll deal with it.” Kurt turned around, but just before leaving, he added “You’ll come crawling back to me soon enough.”

Later that night, the four of them were still laughing about the encounter. “Did you see his fucking face? He looked as if he just saw a ghost!” “Santana, you need to teach me your ways of roasting people like that, teach me o’ holy goddess!” “Another time, another time, for now, I have to go make fun of another piece of shit!” Santana made fake magic (?) looking gestures and burst into more laughter. “We need a break from laughing or else my stomach is going to burst!” She took a few deep breaths before laughing again, which caused everyone else to laugh. They were laughing for almost the entire night, they sounded like hyenas on drugs. “I love you nerds” “Getting all sentimental on us Santana?” “Shut up Blaine.” Sam made a fake shocked face. “You addressed him by his actual name, who are you and what have you done with Santana?” “You two are so fucking lucky I can barely stand without laughing or else I would be going all Lima Heights on your asses!” “Uh-huh, are you sure you won’t just hug us?” “I will fucking kick your ass.” “Doubt it, you’re too much of a softie!” “Trouty, shut your goddamn mouth or I’m stealing Frodo from you.” “You wouldn’t dare!” “Try me bitch.” Blaine then had to resort to another tactic to make sure these two wouldn’t destroy the entire apartment while fighting. He gave Sam a small, yet sweet kiss which made him shut up fast. “Problem solved. I’m going to be sleeping soon, so don’t burn down the apartment while I’m sleeping.” He got up and looked at Santana and Sam’s faces which had the look that they were up to something. “I’m not kidding, please don’t burn down the apartment.” Blaine flopped onto his bed, since he already brushed his teeth and gotten into his pjs a few hours earlier. His pjs were literally just one of Sam’s shirts and some sweatpants, but he liked wearing his boyfriend’s clothes that were way too big for him. He was able to quickly fall asleep, but he woke up in the middle of the night. 

Sam was trying to quietly get into bed, but since it’s Sam, he kept the light off and almost knocked over a paint bottle. “Sammy?” Blaine’s extremely soft and half-asleep voice managed to say in this stage of just waking up (the one where you’re barely able to say a word because your throat is so dry). “Hey B, go back to sleep, it’s fine.” Sam leaned over Blaine’s forehead and gave him a small kiss. Blaine quickly drifted back to sleep.

Blaine woke up to Sam’s arms wrapped around him. It was extremely comfortable, but he said he was the one making breakfast this morning, so he begrudgingly moved Sam’s arms aside and carefully got out of bed. Blaine grabbed his phone and made his way into the kitchen. He saw a message from an unknown number on his phone. ‘Why did you never tell me about Sam?’ Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used parts of the rant in this, but tried removing bits that were a bit too targeted at Chris Colfer and added some other things


	3. Read Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short conversation between Blaine and Kurt

[Unknown number] Why did you never tell me about Sam?  
[Me] I didn’t need to tell you, you’re the one who ended our relationship  
[Unknown number] I only said that we needed to break off the engagement, you’re the one who cut me off!  
[Me] You said something along the lines of “We need to end it before we completely hate each other”, doesn’t sound like breaking off only the engagement 

Blaine waited for a response for a few minutes.

[Unknown number] I still love you. You are my first and only love.  
[Me] I loved you, you were still my first love, but I love Sam now. Now stop trying to contact me or I’ll send Santana your way  
[Me] I also know that I wasn’t your only love, Rachel told me

Blaine blocked the number and started actually making breakfast.


End file.
